bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Left Stallion
|specialmoves= Double Phantom (w/ Right Drake) Double Phantom Omega (Twin Emblem Charge w/ Right Drake) }} Left Stallion (Japanese: レフト=スタリオン, Refuto=Sutarion, Left=Starion) is a Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman in the Emblem Charge System. It is released on July 20, 2013 alongside Right Drake in the Triple=Gillusion Special Starter Set for 2,310円. It is one of the components of the Kylin B-Daman, Triple Gillusion, wielded by Roma Day. Body Set: Stallion Head Part: Stallion Head The Head Part is blue with a Head Armor shaped like a horse's head, complete with a set of Mane Parts, which consist of a small central piece and two larger pieces on the sides. They can be swiveled forward to allow the attachment of magazines. It also has a black visor with grey eyes, along with one of the white visor pieces for Triple Gillusion's central body. The main component of the Head Armor forms part of the Kylin B-Daman's unique Trigger Pad, in addition to the mane forming the kirin whiskers on Gillusion's Head Armor and the Kirin Sight. Emblem Parts: Stallion Emblem Left Stallion has a singular blue Emblem Part in the shape of a hexagon, not unlike of those of Slot Stinger, along with a motif of a horse. It squeezes in only one of the Left's Hold Parts for stronger Rapid Fire shots. Essentially a mirror-reversal of Right Drake's Emblem. Stud Parts Left Stallion has baby-blue Stud Parts Arm Parts: Stallion Arms The left Arm Part, where the Emblem is, features a blue Large Grip handle designed for one-handed maneuvering and firing. On the other Arm is one of the halves of the central body of Triple Gillusion. The grip handle also forms part of Gillusion's Trigger Pad, and also houses the Trigger of the Kylin B-Daman's central body (of course, Drake's own Large Grip can do that, too). Leg Part: Stallion Leg The Leg Part is essentially a palette-swap of Right Drake's, but with different Tip Parts that somewhat resemble the hooves of a horse with extended points. They can be removed and used as shoulder guards for Triple Gillusion's central Core body. Core Part: Left Left is identical in design to Right, but differently named and with a shorter Trigger, which has an incline for faster loading. As with Right, this Core connects to the Triple Core. B-Daman Fireblast (anime) Gallery Toyline Anime UnknownB-DamanFloatingBesideRyoma.png|Debut in ES036 alongside Right Drake RyomaUsesDyna=Tripress1.png|Wielded along with Right Drake on Phoenix Battle Island by Roma StallionDrakeEmblem.png|Twin Emblem Charge Left stallion.jpg|Left Stallion anime CG Ryukou LeftStarion.jpg Trivia *Left Stallion is based on on both Left Lion and Shining Pegasus from Super B-Daman and Crash B-Daman respectively, in which it has an equine motif like Shining Pegasus' and a grip handle like Left Lion's. *Of course, Chrome Raven Cyclone also had a grip handle for one-handed holding and firing. *Kamon Godai didn't recognize Left Stallion, but knows its counterpart all too well. *The term "stallion" refers to a full-grown male horse kept for breeding purposes. *In ES042, it was revealed that, although having have been believed to have been created in ES036, Stallion was found by Genya Ankokuji while searching for the Kylin B-Daman. *The only other B-Daman to have single emblems are Dashing Tankshell, Right Drake and Mach Scorpio. *In general, single-Emblem B-Daman are usually Rapid Fire types, as this feature usually accompanies some type of one-handed grip, which was primarily designed for Control and Rapid Fire types. However, Stallion's counterpart Right Drake has a singular Emblem but is a Power Type. * Without the head armour, its ''Head Part ''(along with Right Drake's) resembles that of the W.B.M.A Proto 01's. Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:Villains' B-Daman Category:B-Daman (eS) Category:Emblem Charge System